videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting video game was maded by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. It is developed and published by NetherRealm Studios, Draconian Games and High Voltage Software. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Zeo. Within fulled updates, Dreamcast 2 is going release in 2014. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 3D. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. Plot Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortiz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Rosters Default The game starts with 16 core playable characters and without further ado, these are the two bosses. * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Doctor Giga (Final Boss) * Don Z (Sub-Boss) * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Purchase These are the eight DLC characters that will join the fray! * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Captain Lyrus * Hiroto Fujiwara * John Holt * Patrick Jones * Marion Hansen * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Arturo Rivera * Azimilor * Bartender * Blingood * Bree Holt * Businessman * Carmen Salazar * Connie Markov * Counselor Watts * Daniela Yamanaka * Dempsey Holt * Diana León * Doctrine Doppler * Ernesto Díaz * Franklin Wallace * Francesca Cristiano * Francesca Rosso * Grand Ryan * Gunther Rumpelstinskin * Gustavo Salazar * Hibiki Senritsu * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Jesus Zuñiga * Joaquín Roldan * Jushin Thunder Tiger * Kazimierz Kosmatka * Kazuo Yamazaki * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Kevin Holt * Khalid Ahmar * Klaudia Landowski * League of Spies' Boss * Leo McRae * Major of Wexford * Marisela Peña * Masaru Hojo * Maximiliano Guzmán * Mephistotheles * Miguel Delgado * Morpheus * Nanobyte * Nolan McRae * Paulina Guzmán * Piero * President of Candela Boricua * Queen Zonda Sonus * Rebecca Hickenbottom * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Samson Dempsey * Samuel Hickenbottom * Sayaka Yamanaka * Senator Hertz * Sexy Star * Shang Lee * Shayla Holt * Supreme Ruler Teras * Tao Lin * Tao Shen * Tao Ziyi * Terrence West * Tezcatlipoca * Tiffany Karell * Toshihiro Matsumoto * Vindictus * Wonderful G * Yisheng Qian Zhao * Yoshiro Yamanaka * Zeus Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Abandoned Factory # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Giga's Lair # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Ortiz Mansión # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # Training Zone # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Purchase # Akihabara Arcade Center (Update) # Argus City # Big Texan Restaurant (Update) # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # Ken Lee's Temple (DX version) # National Opera House # Rhythmic Martial Arts Arena (DX version) # Streets of Itzapalapa (Update) # Texas Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden # WrestleMania (DX version) Modes * Arcade * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 26, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the announcement trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in April 17, 2012 as well then. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in March 10, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On March 23, an funky fighter named Lu Fong right, is so much. On April 29, is a class clown, Iván Díaz, well is should be the childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. Here comes boxing woman i ever heard, Shantel Jameson, Murdock's sister, who haves revealed in May 4, 2013. On May 17, WWE Superstars Damian Williams comes to join the Battle Rhythm tournament, i got slow away to the christmas. On July 13, Takeru Hojo, and on July 29, Adriana Salazar, Carlos's cousin. On August 11, high-class bodyguard named Jacob Moses, his fighting style, Soul Maga some plains. Final revealed trailer of BR, Kastor Euklideus, Living Legend was veteran of the Rhythmic Combat, someplace in November 3. Maximilian Dood want to see 8 dlc characters in 2014. Before launch, Max get showing the combat mechanics, and here to launch in December. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Draconian Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games